


The Man I Am Today

by HectorRashbaum (FifteenDozenTimes)



Category: Actors - Fandom, Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/HectorRashbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One upside to dating an actor: the occasional chance to act out your character-crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man I Am Today

Kevin gives Zac's idea of a good nightlife the old college try before he declares himself boring and stops going out, except to the occasional party thrown by someone he likes. More often than not he's asleep when Zac gets home, or curled up on the couch watching one of the few movies he's embarrassed to watch around Zac ('cause he still thinks there's some line of dorkiness he can cross that's gonna make Zac kick him out).

Of course, when Zac's halfway down the hall and can hear himself singing, he kind of gets why Kevin might prefer to watch _Hairspray_ alone. Especially since, when Zac leans over the couch to kiss him hello, there's this teen-girl-dreamy-lovey look in his eyes. Christ.

"Good movie?"

Kevin doesn't even have the decency to blush. "Mmhm. Link's pretty cute."

"I know I am."

"I didn't say you," Kevin says, but leans up for another kiss. "I said Link."

Zac rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'm going to bed, coming?"

"After the movie."

\- - - - - -

Sometimes Zac thinks maybe he's a little too indulgent, that if he only tells Kevin he's ridiculous when he means it in a kind of good way, and just lets him go on being all...homeschool-awkward, the way he can be, he's just gonna get weirder and end up an old recluse with, like, fifty cats.

Which is kind of a stupid way to think, 'cause Kevin's not crazy-weird, just a little, well, awkward, and it's mostly the awkwardness that makes him so fucking endearing. So Zac'll just keep right on indulging – although this might be pushing it a little.

Kevin's off filming for the day, parodying himself and getting closer and closer to the end of his Disney run, and while he's got the house to himself Zac digs out a ton of hair gel and a suit from the back of his closet and gets to work on a transformation.

\- - - - - -

Doing his hair was a pain in the ass – it's not long enough anymore, plus he never really did it himself on set anyway, but he gets it close enough, and he even manages the stupid curl. And the suit isn't _exactly_ right (tie's not skinny enough, and he remembers the wardrobe people going on and on about the differences in lapels throughout the decades, so he's probably off there, too), but if Kevin gets nitpicky after all this, he's sleeping on the couch _forever_.

There's no nitpicking. Zac's not sure Kevin even _sees_ the suit – he walks into the bedroom, blinks twice, and then Zac's lap, and arms, and lips, are full of Kevin. Really, really eager Kevin.

This. Was a very, _very_ good idea.

Kevin kisses him like a maniac, wrecking all his hopes (and wasting the time he spent rehearsing his Link voice) of greeting him with something stupidly suave, but with clumsy fingers tugging at his tie and all but ripping his shirt open, he can probably cope. Anyway, Kevin's _never_ been like this, and he's kind of got a lump in his throat so God only knows what his voice'd sound like anyway. Kevin nips at his lower lip, kisses down to Zac's neck, finally gets the tie undone and tosses it aside so he can get that collar open and finish baring Zac's chest.

"You're so – love you, so much, you – oh." Kevin's muttering into his neck, broken and disjointed, hips jerking so his dick rubs against Zac's through the (fucking annoying) fabric of their pants. Zac considers telling him you're not really supposed to mix filthydesperate with sweet declarations of love, but he doesn't wanna break Kevin's focus. At all.

Kevin pushes him back on the bed, and Zac's dick surges – it wouldn't be much coming from anyone else, but Zac _likes_ this new Kevin – aching for attention. Kevin's a bastard, though, completely ignores Zac's dick and just kisses him again, sloppy and wet, shoving Zac's shirt open and running his hands over smooth skin. Then his mouth is gone, but just for a second, just long enough to move to Zac's chest, to suck on one hard nipple, the other, wetly explore the expanse of his chest and stomach while Zac squirms under him.

"Want you to suck my cock," Zac manages, and adds as an afterthought, "Darlin'" but he's lost his focus and it sounds less like Link and more like Zac being weird.

And Kevin groans, hot and desperate against Zac's skin, dips his tongue into Zac's navel and gives him this wicked little grin that Zac can hardly believe comes from the guy it took six months to get from kissing to handjobs. "Good," Kevin says, and slips down further, nuzzling Zac's dick through the rapidly dampening fabric of his slacks. "'Cause I really want to. Love your...love your cock."

He grabs Zac's pants by the waist and tugs a little, coaxes Zac to stand as he backs up so he's kneeling in front of him, mouthing at the stiff flesh through those goddamn pants that need to be gone _now_, and Zac's gonna _lose it_ if Kevin has any more surprises for him.

Kevin's acting just as desperate as Zac feels, tugging at his belt like he thinks he's gonna rip it off before he can unfasten it, and then thank _fuck_ there it goes, but Kevin's got that grin again and he's dragging the zipper down so slowly Zac wants to hit him, Jesus.

"So hard," Kevin murmurs, so quiet Zac wonders if he's even meant to hear it, and then _finally_, blessedly, Kevin's working his pants and boxers down, dick springing free, already flushed red and slick with precome. When Kevin takes the head in with an obscene, satisfied groan, Zac has to grit his fucking teeth to keep from shooting off right there.

Apparently some of those nights when Zac's not home Kevin's been watching something dirty, and taking fucking _notes_, 'cause he goes at it like a fucking porn star, slurping and making these filthy noises that have Zac's knees complaining about having to hold him up within minutes. Zac's got one hand bracing himself on the bed, another tangled in Kevin's soft curls, and his eyes locked on Kevin's, trying desperately to hold on as long as he can because this is the _best fucking head on Earth_ and he's not quite ready for it to end.

Kevin pulls off, keeping up the suction so the head pops out, spit and precome stringing from his lips to Zac's dick, and presses a slick kiss to the head, down the shaft, all the way to give Zac's balls the same porn star treatment, and there's pressure coiling in every single fucking inch of Zac, and this is _fucking torture_ but it's _fucking incredible_. And then he's back, watching Zac's face, taking him in to the root and he swallows around him, and Zac is fucking done for, completely fucking finished. Kevin pulls back, just enough so the first spurts – that Zac would swear are coming from the very fucking _center_ of him – hit the back of his tongue, wraps one hand around the base and jerks Zac through the last jolt, until he has to push Kevin off 'cause the fucker is _greedy_ but he's just a little oversensitive right now.

He flops back on the bed, dimly aware of Kevin pulling his shoes off so he can slide the pants off from around his ankles and then crawling up next to him; Zac can feel a damp patch on the crotch of his jeans.

"Mm. That was fun."

"Fun?" Arching his eyebrow takes pretty much all Zac's remaining energy, but he manages.

"Maybe that's an understatement."

Zac snorts and stretches. "Maybe."


End file.
